


Sparks That Started The Fire

by CeaEmJay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, One Shot, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeaEmJay/pseuds/CeaEmJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was practically drooling when the baby monitor woke him from his slumber, flashing red and green lights into the otherwise unlit room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks That Started The Fire

Dean was practically drooling when the baby monitor woke him from his slumber, flashing red and green lights into the otherwise unlit room. He flicked on the beside lamp, wiped the side of his mouth with the back of his hand, and turned to Cas.

“Cas?” The left-hand side of the bed was empty, and Dean absently wondered if Castiel had been there when he’d gone to sleep. The baby moniter cried again, and Dean focused. He lazily dragged the covers off of himself and padded his way out.

It was dark, the curtains were open and moonlight streamed into the nursery. Baby, quietly gurgling in the arms of Cas’s silhouette.

It was cold. Colder than usual, Dean thought to himself, “he okay?” Dean asked, “hungry?”

He was shushed by the silhouette, so Dean turned back heading for the warmth of his bed when he noticed the light at the end of the hallway was on it’s way out. The obnoxiousness of it’s flickering made Dean more aware. Something about this was horrifically familiar, like déjà vu, but dark and twisted and terribly wrong. He tried to ignore the panic seeping into his chest and shifted closer to the light. After giving it a few taps, the flickering ceased. It must have been loose wiring, or something.

Scowling he turned to the unintelligible noise coming from downstairs. It sounded like someone had left the TV on, which he didn’t remember having done, and it just wasn’t the sort of thing Castiel would do.

Castiel was sat upright watching a re-run of a nature program that aired at this time of night.

Dean’s eyes were panic stricken, and he raced upstairs.

Cas had been about to apologise for waking Dean, and say something like “he hadn’t been able to sleep.” But Dean was already half way up the stairs, taking three steps at a time, yelling.

“Luke!” It wasn’t Castiel’s silhouette that had shushed him earlier. “LUKE!”

He entered into the nursery. There wasn’t anything dignified about the sheer scream that followed.

“Dean!” Castiel screamed after and chased him up the stairs.

 

Dean woke up in his room in the bunker, still screaming for Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi
> 
> So I haven't written in a while, but this idea just kind of grabbed me and I had to scribble it down.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> Much Love, Christine x


End file.
